1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, to an electronic device with a battery loaded or unloaded through a latching module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when a battery of a notebook computer needs to be loaded or unloaded, several latching structures are generally required to achieve the purpose. For example, the latching structure of the notebook computer generally includes a buckling module for buckling the battery and an urging module for pushing the battery out of a case. During the implementation, a user controls the buckling module and the urging module at the same time by two hands respectively, so as to successfully load the battery inside the case or unload the battery from the case. Therefore, not only the manufacturing cost is increased, but also great inconvenience is caused to the user.